I Want Love (Studio Mix)
I Want Love (Studio Mix) ("Quiero amor (Mix del estudio)") es una canción del juego Silent Hill 3. La canción es la pista número 25 del disco Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, escrita por Joe Romersa y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción no aparece en el juego. Es más larga que I Want Love, con más letra y guitarra. Letra All right, let's do this... 1..2..3..4.. I want a cup that overflows with love Although it's not enough to fill my heart I want a barrel full of love Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart I want a river full of love But then I know the holes will still remain I need an ocean full of love Although I know the holes will still remain And this Swiss cheese heart knows Only kindness can fill its holes And love to dry my tears As pain disappears I need a miracle and not someone's charity One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy The high that is sending me is most likely ending me I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now Fill up my heart with love Oh you'd be amazed at how Little I need from him To feel complete here and now Stirring within me are these feelings I can't ignore I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for I need a miracle and not someone's charity One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy The high that is sending me is most likely ending me I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now Anybody's love but his Will never fill this space within me Now doctor give me what I need To free my heart from misery. Traducción Está bien, hagámoslo... 1..2..3..4.. Quiero una copa que desborde de amor Aunque no es suficiente para llenar mi corazón Quiero un barril lleno de amor Aunque sé que no es suficiente para llenar mi corazón Quiero un río lleno de amor Pero sé que los agujeros aún permanecerán Necesito un océano lleno de amor Aunque sé que los agujeros aún permanecerán Y este corazón de queso suizo sabe Que sólo la amabilidad puede llenar sus agujeros Me encantaría secar mis lágrimas Y que así el dolor desaparezca Necesito un milagro y no la caridad de alguien Una gota de amor de él y mi corazón entra en éxtasis Lo máximo que él me está enviando es más probable que esté acabando conmigo Necesito un milagro y no la caridad de alguien, ahora Llena mi corazón con amor Oh, te sorprenderás De lo tan poco que necesito de él Para sentirme completa aquí y ahora Agitándose dentro de mí están, Estos sentimientos que no puedo ignorar Necesito un milagro y eso es lo que estoy esperando Necesito un milagro y no la caridad de alguien Una gota de amor de él y mi corazón entra en éxtasis Lo máximo que él me está enviando es más probable que esté acabando conmigo Necesito un milagro y no la caridad de alguien, ahora El amor de cualquiera excepto el suyo Nunca llenará este espacio dentro de mí Doctor deme ahora lo que necesito Para liberar a mi corazón de la miseria. Curiosidades *Ente los minutos 02:31 - 02:51, suena una guitarra con el [[Silent Hill (canción)|tema original de Silent Hill]] (02:04 - 02:43). Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 3 Original Soundtracks Categoría:Música vocal